


Fade Into You

by LoveMeNot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeNot/pseuds/LoveMeNot
Summary: Under the cover of the night Lance and Keith spend some quality time together.





	Fade Into You

It was nothing short of ordinary: a heavy sheet laid on the ground, the sky above them, the city lights far away but close enough to light up the horizon with their orange sparkle, their clothes askew on their bodies as hands roamed underneath them, an old camaro covering them from sight in case someone was to pass on the not so far path in the woods and point a torch at them. They both knew that whatever this was that they were doing was nothing usual. Usual meant telling the world that they were together, but doing things in the open was not an option for them.

 

Lance had the guts to tell his parents about his sexuality and Keith admired his courage. But seeing the evident signs of his father blows all over his body made him realize just what was going to happen to him and how much of a coward he was. He had spent days tending to the needs of his patched up boyfriend, he knew just how painful it could be to break a rib, and Lance wasn’t so lucky as to have broken only one of them. For him moving wasn’t really an option. Not having a roof over his head wasn’t really helping either. Luckily their friends helped him a bit and, ever since, he lived in the run down camaro, which was the only thing they could afford. But it wasn’t home, and it couldn’t replace the hollow void in Lance’s soul and heart. Keith knew this and he was trying his best to make everything more bearable, for the both of them.

 

Their relationship was the only thing anchoring Lance to Earth, it was difficult not to have anything to rely on at all. He never lost the occasion to thank Keith for everything he had done for him and to let him know how much he loves him. Not having a safe place meant that taking some hours of the night to be together was mandatory and it also meant that they had to find a secret garden where to let their love blossom and consume their body and soul. So far they had managed. But he felt it in the stiffness of his lover’s shoulders reminding him that, if things were going to change, everything would come crumbling down on him and deliver the final blow. And he was scared, terrified, to not be able to do anything at all and only watch as the world let him down one last time.

 

Keith’s soft touch brought him back to reality, his shirt falling somewhere on the soft grass around them.

 

“Stop thinking of silly things and depressing yourself” Keith murmured against his lips, making Lance forget his fears and melt into his arms. Lance kissed back eagerly and, tugging on the mullet-head’s plaid shirt, made sure to get his message across: “I need you, now”.

 

Keith knew better than to think that everything was right with Lance, he could see the signs of his obvious tiredness and sadness: the dark circles under his eyes, the bones that started to appear more frequently under his skin at every little movement, the smile that he loved so much withering away. Still he let everything fade away as he let his instincts take over. The world and all his wrongs faded away as they mashed into each other.

  
Lance’s nails raked down Keith’s back as, after shedding all the layers of clothing, two long nimble fingers covered in lube breached his entrance. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. It wasn’t their first time, but every time Lance found that Keith was able to make everything feel as if it was completely new. The both of them enjoyed to indulge in new positions and kinks, but rarely did anything more than simple vanilla sex, mostly because they didn’t have the right setting to try anything else really. Not that either of them complained, they knew exactly what to do and which spots to tease to make the other cry out in pleasure at every little movement.

 

Keith let his digits rub close to his blue-eyed partner’s prostate eliciting a string of spanish curses, all of which he had become familiar and understood thanks to the amount of times Lance uttered them. He smirked proudly, he enjoyed edging his boyfriend a little bit too much maybe, but none complained since reaching their climax together mattered more than doing things fast to them. He knew he was doing things right when Lance spread his legs further apart and held onto his shoulders in a vice-like grip.

 

Their rehearsed dance hadn’t always been this smooth. Keith still remembered fondly the first time they laid together on Lance’s bed, the sheets getting tangled around them, Lance’s whines and pleas for him to go deeper, go faster, the sudden realization of not having anything but air under one of his knees, the unintentional squeal as they fell to the ground, the laughter… Was that the last time he heard Lance laugh?

 

Their minds blanked out as they reached their climax, moaning their love into each other’s mouths. Letting their bodies fade into one another as their souls and thoughts became one. After a while Lance managed to speak up, his thoughts catching up to him.

 

“You know… I’ve always wanted to reach the stars, to dive into the dark waves of the ocean at night or during a storm and, just maybe, find something, anything, to hold onto… I’ve always thought I’d find peace far, far away… And I was thinking… How far would I have to go… How deep would I have to search… to be with you… without having to fear that you won’t come, that you’ve finally given up on me? And then, every night, right before I fall asleep, I start to hope… hope that you won’t show up… or that I won't wake up…”

 

Keith had always known that his only enemy was Lance’s mind, always working, always making stupid doubts seep through, always pushing Lance a bit closer to the dangerous edge of the void. He knew the feeling, he had been there, and had almost given in, if only Lance hadn’t been there to stop him he wouldn’t have seen the dawn of another day. And he would make sure that he’d do the same for him. Even if it meant fighting unknown powerful demons each and every day. But he didn’t know what to say, a painful knot forming in his throat as sobs wrenched out of Lance’s throat. But he knew that he couldn’t keep silent, he knew that if he didn’t speak up his love, his world, his everything would be lost forever.

 

“Lance, please, don’t ever think that I’d leave you… You are the only thing that matters to me in this world, please… please, don’t fade into a hollow shell of what you really are… you still have so much to give… and you have something to hold onto right here… even if I’m just as unstable as you…” He choked out as he held onto him, like a sailor in a tempest holds onto anything remotely stable and concrete. He felt Lance’s shaking in his bones, his sobs getting louder and he knew that, for that night, the black mist of crippling doubt had been fended off, pushed away of a tiny little step. He so hoped that it would be enough to wake up next to him another day.

 

“Do you remember how we met?” Lance uttered.

 

Of course Keith did, how could he not remember one of the happiest memories he had so far? And he knew that Lance did too, but that it was a plea for Keith to repeat it once again, to let him fall asleep to it, to reassure him as he let himself slip away that he was not alone, that his dreams would be populated by the sweet memory of a cold November night. And Keith was happy to comply to the silent request.

 

“I remember that it was one of the coldest nights of that year. November can really be a bitch sometimes, especially when it’s windy.” He got interrupted by a small chuckle and couldn’t help but smile, Lance loved to hear him recount his hate for that particular weather condition, admittedly he did go on and on about how uncomfortable it felt to walk around in such a freezing, umid, windy night.

 

“Anyway, I’m getting sidetracked. So, where were we? Oh, right… So I enter this godforsaken bar, the only one that was still open at 1 in the hecking morning-”

 

“We say “quiznaking” Keith, mind your language around innocent ears” Lance interjected, a small smile curving his lips.

 

“As if… - Keith blurted before leaving a butterfly kiss on Lance’s forehead - By the way, let me finish, I’m getting sleepy… So, I enter this bar and I get smothered by heavy smoke and the stench of alcohol is so strong that I felt like I was going to vomit in the nearby umbrella stand. But, just as I turn around I see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes watching me from a nearby table. You were just so out of place there, dressed as a waiter, but on a whole other plane of existence. I felt my heart stutter in my chest, and, as you now know all too well, my first reaction was always defensive, so I sneered at you and made a snarky remark about how the place looked as if it was from another era. And with your witty mouth you answered that you could have said the same about my unattractive mullet…”

__________

 

Their first encounter had been embarrassing to say the least. But after the first few veiled insults the owner of the bar Lance worked for kicked them out, begging them to resolve whatever their problem was before going back inside.

 

As they were thrown on the cobblestone street a loud crack of thunder resonated above them before heavy rain started to pour down on them.

 

“Shit, really?” Keith sneered to the heavy dark clouds swirling over their heads.

 

“What? Are you worried that your mullet will get messed up?” Lance chuckled, looking at him with crinkled eyes as a large smile spread on his face. As Keith turned toward him, his long fringe covering half of his face, hiding his steely glare, Lance couldn’t contain his loud and obnoxious laughter.

 

“Ha ha ha, really funny…” Keith pouted, the previous stream of conversation forgotten as his teeth started to clatter against his will and his body quivered with the next sweep of gelid breeze.

 

“We’d better go inside before you catch a cold… or worse, the terrible flu…” Lance suggested, making sure to elongate the ‘u’ and moving his fingers in tentacular-like motions in front of Keith’s face, as if he was telling a ghost story to a kid.

 

Sneezing in his face for good measure Keith entered the bar again, soon followed by a still cackling blue-eyed beauty. He was so irritated by the fact that he found the guy attractive that he slammed right into a table. Causing another muffled laugh to escape Lance’s mouth.

 

“Are you gonna take anything to eat or drink, apart from my employer, mullet-head” came the booming voice of the owner from behind the bar.

 

“A hot chocolate… why do all of you hate my haircut so fucking much?” Keith muttered under his breath.

 

“‘Cause we are not in the 80s anymore” Lance whispered right in his ear, making Keith gasp and jump ten feet in the air.

 

Mumbling Keith made his way to a nearby table and sat on one of the most uncomfortable chairs that ever existed “on the face of unforgiving Earth”. His chocolate arrived soon enough and Lance seemed to have vanished between the hypnotizing swirls of smoke, making Keith relax at least a tiny little bit. He looked toward the bar and noticed a scared look take on Lance’s face as a bulky man approached him, mumbling some type of drunken homophobic insult, and the owner scrambling to find anything to protect his employer with.

 

It all happened in the blink of an eye but, as soon as the man went for Lance’s throat with a knife, Keith found himself reacting on instinct and flinging his loyal dagger at the asshole’s hand, slicing through it and making the man lose his grip on the blade with an ungodly scream.

 

Lance’s eyes became the size of saucers, his face as white as that of a ghost, before they rolled back into his head and he fell on the floor unconscious.

 

Keith had offered to bring him back home, but then realized that he had no idea where he lived, so he just took him at his place. It wasn’t such a bright move, but if he hadn’t done that, and instead asked for directions, tucked the guy in his own bed, and left without a trace, they would have not been where they were now. And maybe that would have been good, or maybe it could have turned out to be much, much worse.

 

The next morning bleary eyed Lance woke up to a clear idea of how to repay the guy that saved his life. It was unorthodox, but he couldn’t care less since he didn’t have anything to give him if not himself. It was stupid that he even set up music, just so that he could ignore what he was really doing (although it wasn’t the first time he did something with a stranger being it either for money or to repay a debt).

 

Keith woke up to the gentle notes of an unknown song and a beautiful boy riding his cock. And he thought that he could not let go of Lance, even if it costed him his life.

__________

 

“Sing it” Lance mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, just so he could watch Keith being his cutest flustered self.

 

“NO, sleep” Keith replied with a choked up voice, he knew that lying was useless, they both knew that that particular song had become their favourite one, but he hated his singing voice just too much to give into Lance’s pleas, again.

 

“Just the part that you like most, please…” Lance whined, putting up his best puppy dog eyes.

Not awake enough to argue with his boyfriend’s wittiness, which he knew better than to awake, Keith started to hum the tune before uttering a few words that Lance knew he valued more than a simple ‘I love you’ and were meant as a promise:

 

_“If you were a window and I was the rain_

_I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain_

_I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through_

_Then I'd just fade into you”_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated | Anonymous creators will be revealed after the masterlist is posted!


End file.
